


Break

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [87]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric is not very good in a medical setting
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Break

He could hear Cedric’s shouting before the haze of medicine induced slumber started to lift away. For a brief moment he considered remaining asleep. It was a rather pleasant dream he had been having and keeping it a little longer seemed like a rather good idea. 

Then he heard Cedric threatening to turn the healers into ferrets. With a groan Baileywick dragged himself into the waking world. He tried to raise up a hand to place on his forehead and gasped at the searing pain this action caused.

Oh. Right. He had broken his arm.

The royal steward was in the medical wing of the castle, resting in a bed surrounded by a privacy curtain. Several healers had been summoned to tend to his needs. Cedric came bursting in just as they had finished and they were now dealing with an overly stressed sorcerer.

He remembered bits and pieces of the accident that had brought him here. He had been riding a horse. Something had spooked the horse. He had done his best to calm the animal down but was thrown off before he could properly brace himself.

Then he was here.

“Cedric…” Baileywick murmured, using his other hand to cover his eyes. “You are far too loud in a medical setting, dear.”

The royal sorcerer was by his side in an instant, his eyes wide with worry. “Baileywick! Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Do you want me to use magic to set your bones back into place?!”

“Cedric, I would rather go back to the days of draining humours than allow you to use any magic when dealing with my body. I’ve seen you mend broken objects before.”

Cedric pouted, “I’ve gotten better!” he insisted.

“It’s my arm, dear. I would rather let the healers handle it.” He chuckled when he heard Cedric huff and he reached out, patting his arm as he opened his eyes. “Poor thing. I won’t allow you to use me as a test subject,” he teased.

“It’s very rude of you!” Cedric agreed with a sniff. He helped the older man to sit up, adjusting the pillows behind his back. “Does it hurt?” he asked, gesturing to the arm tightly bound to Baileywick’s chest.

“No, it’s fine,” he assured him with a shake of his head. “Now if you could refrain from turning my doctors into tiny weasels…”

“I said ferrets,” Cedric corrected.

Baileywick rolled his eyes and said, “I’m fairly certain they are related in some way.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he finally conceded with a nod.

“Cedric,” he sighed.

“Yes?”

“Go apologize.”

“What? Why?!” he demanded, looking offended at the suggestion.

Baileywick sighed, tapping his love with his usable hand on the forehead. “Because threatening medical staff doesn’t do anything to help the ones they are tending to!” Cedric pouted but stood up, grumbling as he slipped past the privacy curtain. The steward couldn’t help but shake his head, laughing as he allowed himself to relax and close his eyes once more.


End file.
